Exceptional Milk
This collection is part of the Creature Resource collection. To start this collection, milk a creature with the /milk command until you receive an Exceptional Milk Sample. You will need to have collected 30 of these to finish the collection. Reward: Exceptional Milking skill that decreases creature milking time (1 tick instead of 3), adds 5% chance in finding an Exceptional Milk Sample and 25% chance to stun creature you're milking. Note: Exceptional Milk can also be saved for use in the Corellian Fried Ice Cream recipe Milking Tips *Use the Starshine Surprise Drink to get +5% chance in finding an Exceptional Milk Sample. This drink also increases the amount of normal milk you get, but since there is no demand for this resource, you should go with Starshine Surprise with longer duration; *Get Luck, Agility, and Strength. See your friendly neighborhood Entertainer and get a +150 Luck buff and a "Go with the Flow" buff for the +25% movement, agility and some strength, you'll be running around a lot more than you might think. Pile on all the other luck buffs you can think of: Advanced Styptic Powder, clothing/armor/weapons with Luck SEAs. If you're a Smuggler you have lots of expertise Luck skills you can consider as well. The difference isn't huge but it is significant; *Don't bother looking for anything exotic to milk. Banthas outside Bestine and Cu Pa's are just perfect; *GROUP GROUP GROUP, GET IN A FULL GROUP!! Once in a full group pull some bantha of cu pa missions 250m+ apart, go to the waypoints and wait for the spawn to spawn, then abort and waypoint it. Repeat as many times as you like, 2 should be enough for one person. These lairs will stay there until the server reset or somebody kills them. Once the missions are pulled and waypointed it is safe to ungroup, the size will stay the same as when they were pulled.(If you are group milking pull the missions in different directions and each person stay far away from each others lairs, if a group member gets too close to a lair that was just spawned it will not be resawned with new milkable creatures when you come back); *You can milk more than one creature at a time. If you start milking one, then start another nearby, you only stop milking the creature if you are more than a meter away when the next milking status message generates (about every 5 seconds). If the creatures you milk are stationary and not much more than 15 meters apart (more if you have a "Go with the Flow"—see Step 1), you can run back and forth between them, reaching each one before its next milking update; *Once you get the 30 Exceptional Milk Samples for the collection that grants you Exceptional Milking, you can use that skill to quickly milk a large, scattered group of Banthas/Cu Pas, especially if they are milling around. The skill lasts 1 hour with a 60 second cooldown (shared with the Egg Finder skill); *Keep track of how many animals you milk before an Exceptional Milk drops, count the milks since they don't stack and write it in a note. If you average them all out you should be seeing a drop rate of 1 every 20-30 animals milked. If you ever go beyond 50-60 milked animals without a drop your in a dry spell and you might as well just STOP MILKING!! Go find something else to do and come back later, dry spells happen and to stop from getting frustrated you should just STOP!! I have seen dry spells last for 150+, it's a waste of time so stop before you get that far; *The sweet spot to stand in for banthas is right in front of their face. Tips Credit: Rommel Category:Collections